


Catch and Release

by recklesssketches



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Ladybug PV - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Quantic Kids - Freeform, mermaid, mermaid au, quantic squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:23:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recklesssketches/pseuds/recklesssketches
Summary: When Bridgette finds a stranded boy on the beach with strange demands and beliefs he belongs to the sea, she never imagined that her life would turn upside down... or under water.





	1. After the Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This was inspired off of edorazzi's work, linked below. She's an amazing artist who deserves the best! Anyhow, I love mermaids. We've been discussing this over discord. I have no idea how well this will turn out.
> 
> http://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/167919728980/did-someone-say-2dpv-mermaid-au-because-here-it-is

_ The storm raged on at night, waves crashing up on the surface. The water was a dark blue-gray, the only light being provided from the flashes of lightning above the surface. The water was raging and angry, no ship daring to enter into the storm’s path. _

_ Under it all, a figure swam, the green-black of his scales shimmering in the lightning, glowing in the darkness and dimly showing a path. The bag in his hands was heavy in the raging waters, often pushing him back on his path.  _

_ Lightning struck the water, the purples and blues illuminating everything in sight, and his vision went out. He swam to the surface, bringing his head above in hopes of clearing his vision, but alas, he was overtaken by the crashing waves, and his eyes shut. _

  
\--------------------------  
  


Bridgette had always found the sea had given her the best things after a storm. 

She was doing the earth a favor in her actions: collecting pretty shells and such, and turning it into art for all to see it’s beauty, and throwing away all the garbage and trash the people left.  

 

She gently picked up a sand dollar, a brilliant and glimmering white against the sand, and checked it for cracks. When she found none, she slipped it into her bag, and kept looking. The sun was shining again, and it was beautiful outside; the fresh smell of the rain and saltwater mixed wonderfully, and the cool sand in the early afternoon was always a delight. 

Bridgette sighed happily, stopping when her toe nudged something wedged into the sand. She bent down to examine the object, black and glimmering; perhaps someone had left a plastic bag full of glass or something of the sort. The sign at the front of the beach said ‘no littering’, but it seems that people just have the audacity to destroy what they were given.

 

Bridgette shook her head, sitting down and prying it out of the sand, only to find that it was not a bag of glass, but a beautiful and brilliant conch shell. The shell was glimmering, like a black opal, streaks and dashes of brilliant sea green winding through the shell.

“Oh, how beautiful,” she said to herself, dipping her toes into the tide pool nearby. She turned the shell over in her hands, surprised at how it was cool to the touch. “Where did you come from?”

 

Something brushed against her toes, and she pulled her feet up. That certainly doesn’t  _ feel  _ like kelp. When Bridgette dipped one back in, and moved her foot around, it connected with something, pain shot through her leg. She shook her head, stuffing the shell into her bag along with her other findings, and took a deep breath, dunking her head in. She opened her eyes, finding a bag, and pulling it out of the water. 

“Seriously? Can people please stop leaving everything here?” she groans, pulling herself back up. “Honestly, one day, when the world has had enough of leaving trash carelessly all over the place, someone important is gonna end up-  _ oh my god!” _

 

On the beach, a few feet away from her, laid a boy, back facing the sky. Bridgette dropped the  wet bag, and rushed to his side, placing a hand on his shoulder. His back was turning pink, he was starting to get a sunburn. And once she glanced at the sunburn, she glanced down lower, and realized this man was also very  _ naked. _

Bridgette looked around, and grabbed a part of a ripped sail, throwing it over his body, save for his head. Perhaps he was shipwrecked in the storm? She turned him over onto his front, the sail wrapping up a good half of his body, and checked for a heartbeat. After a few moments, she heard it. 

She checked for a pulse at his neck, and stopped once she got a close enough view. This boy was beautiful; his skin like ivory with sharp angles for his cheekbones and jaw, long, dark lashes dusting his cheeks. His hair was a pale blond, almost like the color of the sand. There was a soft curve to his lips and he had thin, dextile hands, but where in the world did this boy come from?

 

His brow furrowed, and he coughed, Bridgette moving back to give him space. The boy opened his eyes, a brilliant blue-gray, like the color of the tempest only hours before. His eyes looked glassy and unfocused, squinting in the bright sunlight. “Are you alright?” she asked.

 

“Where… where am I…” he slurred, attempting to stand up, legs giving out. Bridgette caught him by the shoulders, pushing him up and shoving the edges of the sail in his hands.

“You’re okay, you’re safe now. Do you need a hospital?” Bridgette asked.

“It’s… bright. And hot… my bag…” he mumbled, slumping against her shoulder.

“Okay, okay,” Bridgette shook her head. “Come on, let’s get out of the sun. Then you can answer me a bit better.”

 

So Bridgette grabbed him by the shoulder and legs, carrying him back to the beach house she was staying in.

  
  


**\-----------------------------**

 

Felix vaguely remembers the events that happened to him.

He remembers swimming away from the palace, a bag full of his most important items, and the sea being horribly angry. 

He remembers waking up once, and it was very, very hot.

 

Now, when he blinks away all the white spots in his vision, he sees a white ceiling above him. The atmosphere is cool, the walls a light seafoam green. The sun was going down in the window next to him. His back- oh, god, his back- it burned as if he’d gone down to Mariana’s trench, with big, splotchy pink patches, some of his skin peeling and flaking.

He ran a hand through his hair, stopping when he felt how brittle and matted it felt. Oh, the surface world did horrors to his people. 

 

“Oh, good, you’re awake.”

 

He turned his head, the voice coming from a girl sitting in the armchair across from him. She had almond-shaped eyes, a deep midnight blue, with soft, inky locks framing her face. “I was worried I would need to call someone for help.”

 

“Where am I?” Felix asked, looking around. 

“Marseille,” she answered. “Vieux-Port, to be exact. Can I get you anything to eat?”

Felix shook his head. This girl probably captured him; anything she had could be poison.”

“Anything to drink? I have green tea,” she offered. 

“You won’t poison me, nor will you convince me to drink it myself.” he replies, gripping the armrest of the sofa. 

 

The girl blinks in disbelief. “What? Why would I do that?”

“Because you kidnapped me…?” he answered slowly.

“Kidnapped?” her voice cracks, a hand flying to her chest. “What?! I saved you; if it weren’t for me you would be frying in the sun.”

 

Sun. The word clicked in his mind.

 

“What phase of the moon is it?” he asked quickly, sitting up straight. 

“Why do you need to know that?” she raised an eyebrow.

“Just answer me. What phase of the moon is it?” he demanded.

 

“You can call me by my name. It’s Bridgette.” She tapped her chin. “And I think… it was a full moon last night?”

“No, no,” Felix muttered to himself. “There’s still some sunlight. Maybe I have time,” he reached down unconsciously, hands swiping at nothing, until he looked down. “My bag. Where is my bag. What have you done with my bag?”

“What bag?” Bridgette asks. “What did it look like?”

“It’s brown, and drawstring,” Felix snaps. “It has something very important to me in there. Where is it?”

 

Bridgette bites her lip. “Oh. I know where it is.”

“Take me to it now.” Felix demands. 

“Well, I can’t. The beach is closed now; it’s sundown.” Bridgette points out the window, and he whips his head to see. The sky was turning from light blue to dark blue, streaks of purple lining the horizon. 

 

It was too late. 

 

“We can go tomorrow and get your bag,” Bridgette offers. “But for now, you’re still probably really confused. You need to drink some water and eat something.”

“What’s the point. It’s too late now.” Felix sighs. 

“Well, I’ll give you something light for now, so you can have a regular eating schedule.” she decides. “What’s your name, by the way?”

 

He pulls his knees to his chest- ha, what a _human_ gesture- and frowns. However, it would be rude to not answer her. And if he’s stuck with her for another month, might as well humor her in giving a name. “Felix.” he answers softly.

 

“And where did you come from, Felix?” she asks, matching his volume.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”


	2. Ibearian Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix meets the princess of the Iberian peninsula, and she happens to be staying with the girl who rescued her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a little while to write, but I finally got to introduce Allegra! I promise, there's some more actual mermaid stuff coming soon.

In the day that it was, in rescuing the shipwrecked Felix, collecting a very pretty shell, and the major storm that had hit early in the morning, the last thing Bridgette expected was for her best friend, Allegra, to walk through the door.

Allegra stopped dead in her tracks, shopping bags in hand and sunglasses perched on her head, blinking three times to take everything in. She then placed her hands on her hips, frowning. “Bridgette, I know you’re an artist and all, but if you’re going to have a nude model in here, _please_ keep him in the bedroom, where it at least looks more normal.”

 

Felix and her looked at each other, silence deafening the sounds of the ocean outside. Allegra cocked an eyebrow, but the tension in her jaw and the slight twitch of her fingers couldn’t lie to him.

They’d met before.

 

Bridgette, looking between the two, cleared her throat. “I’m gonna go draw a bath for you, Felix.” She rose quickly, striding into the bathroom and turning the water on. 

 

Once Allegra deemed the sound of the water enough to drown their conversation, she sat down in the arm chair, a smirk on her face. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it, Felix?”

Felix gripped the armrest of the sofa. “Mm, it has. Mind telling me why you’re not in your kingdom in the Iberian sea?”

Allegra laughed, rolling her indigo eyes, running a hand through the sunshine gold hair. “Oh, Felix, you’re dad isn’t as strict as mine. He encourages me to travel. Besides, I’ll go back once the later months come. But I think I have a better question: what are  _ you _ doing out of the water?”

“It wasn’t by choice.” he grumbled. “I was stranded on the shore, and when I woke up, I was here, my bag gone.”

“What was in your bag?” Allegra asked, leaning forward.

“My shell.” 

 

Allegra’s jaw dropped. “You _lost_ your shell?! Felix, we have to go find it, now.”

“I can’t, the beach appears to be closed.” Felix sighed. “And even if I were to find it, I have to wait a full month before doing anything.”

“Felix, if we don’t find that shell, more importantly, _what’s in it,_ you’re stuck here for good.” she pursed her lips, pulling up her sleeve to reveal a small bracelet on her wrist. It was a gleaming silver, a lilac pearl attached to it. “I told you it would be smarter to get it as jewelry.”

 

“I can’t, you don’t understand. Look, I can tell you everything, but tomorrow, you have to help me find it.” Felix pleaded. “It’s my only chance at keeping my brother safe.”

“What’s wrong with your brother?” Allegra asked softly.

 

The bathroom door opened, Bridgette standing in the doorway. “Everything is set up, Felix. I’ll see if I can find you any clothes, okay?”

Felix struggled to push himself up, but managed to do so, only nodding in acknowledgement of Bridgette’s actions, shutting the door behind him.

  
  


\-----------------------------------------------

 

Bridgette quickly learned that Felix is not a morning person. 

 

Bridgette had offered him some pants and a simple button down shirt, apologizing she couldn’t find any shoes, only to get a groan in response, along with him pulling the covers over his head. He only got out of bed when she threatened to not take him back to the beach and find his bag, in which he dressed and got ready in five minutes flat.

 

Allegra, Felix and her searched all up along the beach, until they found where Felix first appeared, searching behind the rocks and digging through the sand. Bridgette snapped her fingers, and ran to the tide pool, taking a deep breath and dunking her head and arms in. A few seconds later, she pulled herself back up, holding the bag over her head. 

Felix snatched the bag from her hands and practically ripped it open, rummaging through it. After a few moments of frantic searching, his shoulders slumped, though he still gripped the bag tightly in his hands. “It’s gone.”

“What is?” Bridgette asked.

“Something very important to me.” He answered. “I guess the bright side to this is that at least I’ll never have to face his rage.”

 

Bridgette frowned, watching him turn to face the open sea. Felix’s expression turned wistful and far off, the crashing of the waves overtaking the silence. He looked the way that Allegra did sometimes when they went down to the shore together; as if the ocean was pulling on his heart and beckoning him to come.

 

“Hey, Felix?” she called, and he shook his head, facing her. “We’re going to go search on the other sides of the beach a little more, okay? You stay here; maybe it’s still in the tide pool.”

  
  
  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He was lucky that Bridgette could see he wanted to be alone.

 

Felix pulled from his bag a book, still wet from the ocean but the ink not running nor the pages falling out. He flipped a few pages ahead, reaching down to draw in the sigil on the page. It was curvy and soft, drawing a circle around it with spikes through two sides. Once it was finished, Felix took a piece of sea glass from the tide pool, placing it into the middle of the sigil. The sigil turned completely glass, and Felix fogged it up, writing out a name.

 

The water in the tide pool swirled, pulling up like a water spout until it formed a man, standing on the water as if it were solid ground. His skin was olive toned, hair black as the night, with piercing green eyes, green and black bangles from his wrists and ankles.

 

“Who summons me on my lunch break?” The man asked.

“Plagg?” Felix whispers.

“Oh, great, it’s you.” Plagg rolled his eyes. “Er, I mean, _Your Majesty!_ How wonderful it is to see you, and relieving it is you’re safe.”

“Don’t speak to me like that.”

“Oh, good. I was never going to keep that up. What do you need me for, Felix?”

“I lost my pearl, and I am stranded on the surface world. I need your help to get home.”

 

Plagg raised a brow. “What’s in it for me?”

Felix shook his head. “Really? As my tutor, you should really have more concern. But, whatever, I suppose. When I get home, I’ll just tell the king what’s happened…”

“No, no, I’ll do it.” Plagg said quickly. “Let me see what Tikki can do. But you only have this one chance, Felix. If you don’t have it by tonight, you’re never coming home.”

 

“Felix?” Bridgette called, and Felix’s breath hitched.

“I will. Good bye.” Felix brought a rock down on the glass, shattering it, the sigil blurred away in the sand with Plagg disappearing.

 

“Felix, we didn’t find anything that looked like what it is you lost.” Bridgette said. “Could you please tell me what exactly I’m looking for?”

 

Felix sucked in a breath, eyes darting to Allegra. When she nodded, Felix exhaled.

 

“I’m looking for a green and black sea shell.”

  
  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The doors to the sea witch’s lair blew open, Plagg swimming in furiously. “Tikki? Darling, where are you?”

 

“Coming,” A sweet voice called, a woman swimming down from her shelves above. Her dark skin glowed in the soft ocean light, the red in her hair and tail shimmering. “Plagg, what’s wrong?”

“I found the prince.” he answered. “And he need our help.”

“Anything for the crown prince,” Tikki said, swimming over to a small shelf and pulling out one of her various spell books. “What does he need?”

 

“The prince needs a spell for a blue moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: I originally wanted to name this fic blue moon! But Catch and Release ended up working better for the other chapters.


	3. The Blue Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moon summons the ocean's people, beckoning them to come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's MerMay and I'm gonna try and write more of this i promise  
> maybe  
> we'll see

A shell.

 

A green and black shell is the thing Felix is looking for.

 

Two thoughts ran through Bridgette’s mind. One, there’s more than one green and black shell in the world. And two,  _ this boy is insane. _

 

“It must be a very important shell.” Allegra said quickly, sensing Bridgette’s fuming. “Maybe it’s a porcelain one? You know, like the ones rich people collect?”

“Maybe.” Bridgette grumbled, smoothing her hair down. “You’re very lucky I’m a kind person, and that I want to help you.”

 

Felix merely pursed his lips, turning around to the tide pool once again. “Did you double check if it was rolled out into the pool?”

“It’s too murky to see well, and even if it was clearer, the tide would’ve drawn it to sea.” Allegra shook her head. “Maybe we should take a break; head back in towards the city and get some food. There’s a great Moroccan restaurant in the center. You in?”

“Sounds good,” Bridgette nodded, dusting the sand off from her shorts. “But uh… Let’s stop to get Felix some shoes first.”

Felix tilted his head to her, waiting for an explanation. But Bridgette took him by the wrist and led the trio back up the beach, to the streets of Marseille.

  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Shoes, Felix discovered, were uncomfortable, but guarded human feet from being destroyed. A respectable invention on their behalf. Shoes weren’t the only thing he discovered in Marseille, though. Felix learned that cats took a great liking to him, trotting along behind the trio on their way up to the city. He learned that humans made food with things he’d never seen before, but it smelled delicious, and he wasn’t willing to risk ruining that for himself. He learned that coffee was extremely bitter, but he found himself unable to quit drinking it and feeling quite alert.

He learned what ice cream was, and in turn, brain freeze, watching Allegra freeze for a minute with a sour look on her face, trying to blink away the headache. He learned that humans had a store for everything, from books to food to clothes. 

The greatest thing he learned, however, was that despite being out of water, many of Felix’s powers remained in tact.

 

The trio was stopped at the said Moroccan restaurant, the host refusing to serve them without a reservation, though there were plenty of unused tables available. And while Allegra argued that she could’ve sworn the restaurant accepted people without reservations without waiting two hours, Felix tilted his head up, and stood to face the host. When he insisted that he would not serve them again, Felix forced a little charm into his voice.

“We can eat here.” He said calmly. “If we are not reserved, make one for this time. Allegra, Bridgette, and Felix.”

The host tried to turn away, but found his hand writing their names onto the reservation book. “Look at me,” Felix said, lilted voice serene and quiet. “Will you please seat us?”

The host nodded, gathering three menus and leading them to a table. Bridgette excused herself to use the restroom, and Allegra dropped her smile.

 

“Felix, rule number one of living on the surface: don’t use your powers unless you have to.” Allegra deadpanned.

“I got us a table, didn’t I?” Felix reasoned. “What was so wrong in the way I acted?”

“Your powers tend to be unpredictable, mainly because your father forbade using them across the kingdom after your mother…” She trailed off, Felix’s eyes turning dark and unattentive.

“After my mother what, Allegra?” He asked, voice straining to stay level.

“...You know your bloodline’s powers are two strong ones. A Siren and a WeatherWorker make a powerful combination; your mother, the Siren, was gifted with SpellSinging, and your father the ability to make a dangerous storm out of his own fury. But you like to think your powers are like your brother’s,” she leaned forwards, shaking her head. “We know Adrien got more of the SpellSinger, and he’s only able to cause a small downpour at best. As for you, Felix, you somehow got the dead middle of them, and it-”

 

“Sorry I took so long,” Bridgette said, returning to the table. Allegra quickly sat up, a bright smile on her face when seeing her friend. “What are you guys talking about?”

“What to eat,” Allegra said with a shrug. “So many options…”

Felix narrowed his eyes at her, the distant roll of thunder echoing.

  
  
  


______________________________________________________________________

 

“Tikki!” Plagg called again, black tail swishing behind him. “Tikki, how’s the spell coming?”

“Nearly complete,” Tikki swam down from her perch, two bottles in hand. “I need to add in the Siren and WeatherWorker essence, and I should be ready to go. But once I cast it, there is no undoing this, and he only has eight hours.”

“Plenty of time for the prince,” Plagg said with a wave of his hand. “But I can’t imagine what he did to get himself into the situation he was in.”

“How could he have just disappeared like that?” Tikki shook her head, pouring one bottle into a large cauldron. “It was so sudden; even I didn’t foresee it.”

“The prince is as secretive as his father,” he scoffed, crossing his arms. “But his room was left oddly messy; Felix hates a messy room. It’s like he decided that he was to run then and there.” Plagg tapped his chin, swimming to the other side of Tikki, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

“What could have prompted such a thought?” Tikki hummed, dumping the other bottle in, bubbles rising from the cauldron, turning from bright pink to deep blue. She reached across her shelf, grabbing a clam shell filled with a red powder, beginning to put some in before she stopped dead in her tracks.

“What?” Plagg asked. “A vision?”

“No, not this time,” Tikki said softly, turning to him. “Plagg, what if the crown prince is being blackmailed? Or worse, threatened?”

 

Plagg scoffed, though his brow furrowed. “Tikki, who would dare threaten the crown prince under the King of the North Atlantic’s reign?”

“I can’t tell,” Tikki shook her head, scooping her hand into the cauldron, the purple dust filling her hand. She looked up, and blew into her palm, the dust floating to the surface, staining the moonlight a dark indigo. “But let’s just hope he comes home.”

  
  
  
  


\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Bridgette woke to the crash of glass in the living room. 

 

She bolted up from bed, grabbing one of the old bedposts in one hand, gathering the skirt of her nightgown in the other, running out the door. She looked around, seeing glimmering shards of glass on the floor. She followed the trail, to the shelf on the mantle, where Felix stood in front of it, the black and green shell in his hand.

 

“Felix!” She whisper-shouted, placing a hand on her heart. “You scared me to death. Why do you have that?”

Felix turned to her, quick enough to startle Bridgette, and the clouds in the sky cleared out of the way of the moon. His eyes were glowing the same, bright indigo as the moon and the light filling the room, bathing everything in blue. 

“Felix?” she said again, but he was opening the back door and stepping out onto the sand.

 

“What’s going on?” Allegra asked, running from her room. She spotted the glass, Bridgette, and Felix, walking down the beach. She looked up to the moon, and quickly away, hissing. “Blue moon.” 

“Allegra, we’ve got to stop Felix. Something’s wrong with him.” Bridgette grabbed her by the wrist, tugging her out the door and throwing the bedpost in the house. “He just looked at me, like, like he was under some sort of spell, but we have to stop him or he might drown! I don’t think he can swim.”

 

Allegra made a noise of disagreement, but hurried alongside her friend, out onto the beach. Soon, they spotted Felix, walking out onto a jetty into the ocean. He seemed almost in a trance, face relaxed and placid, as he neared the end.

 

“Felix!” Bridgette called, catching up to him and grabbing his arm. “Felix, hold on. Why didn’t you tell me that the shell was yours? Let’s go back inside, it’s dangerous out here.”

Felix turned to look at her, the blue glow disappearing from his eyes, and he looked around. “How did I… Why are you here?” 

“Felix, come on,” Bridgette pleaded, tightening her grip. “It was pouring earlier, this isn’t safe.”

“No,” he tugged on his arm, struggling to break from Bridgette’s grip. “Let me go! Please, let me go!”

“We can’t be on the beach at night, the police will arrest us!” Bridgette reasoned, tugging back.

 

Allegra looked up to the sky, the blue moon still shining bright, clouds and thunder rolling in quickly. Lightning blared through the air, illuminating the sky in blue, purple, and white. She felt rain, slow at first, soon quick, and cold spread through her body like icy needles. “Felix!” She screamed, pointing to the sky.

Felix looked over to her, but was pulled back again by Bridgette, and returned to their fight. Allegra sighed, running to them, placing her hands on their shoulders and trying to pry the apart. Their fight escalated to screams and yelling, and pushing and shoving, before Felix freed his arm, and raised the shell above his head. “Enough!” he demanded.

 

Thunder shook the ground, and lightning struck the jetty close to their feet, the blast sending all three into the water with a scream.

  
  
  
  
  
  


When Bridgette awoke again, her head hurt immensely, and her lungs felt hurt and chest tight. She felt someone shaking her shoulder, calling her name, warm hands on her back. She forced her eyes open, rolling onto her back to see Allegra, golden hair free and flowing. 

“Bridgette!” she exclaimed, pulling her into a hug. Allegra squeezed tightly, before pulling back, lips tight with distraught. “Okay, before you freak out, I’m going to tell you everything. Just… please, don’t freak out.”

Bridgette was about to answer, before a fish passed close to her face, and she jumped back. She gasped, and watched as a bubble floated from her mouth and up, up, up and away, to a wavy moon above them. She looked down to herself, to find her legs gone. Instead, from her hips down, was a tail, covered in iridescent fish scales, glimmering red and black with speckles of white, almost like a koi fish. Her nightgown remained mostly intact, the edges torn from catching on a few rocks, most likely. 

Bridgette looked to Allegra, still in her night shirt, but with a tail as well, lilac and white, the fin gleaming in the moonlight. Allegra held up her hands, cautious and slowly. “Okay, I can explain. You can see that I’m a mermaid.”

“But why am I one?” Bridgette whimpered.

“Well, do you want to answer that, Felix?” Allegra frowned, crossing her arms and looking behind Bridgette.

Bridgette turned, to find Felix pushing himself up onto his forearms, black and green scales over his tail and fins, some dotting up his back. His hair was loose in the ocean, flowing and at the mercy of the current. His eyes no longer glowed blue like the moon, instead returned to their stormy ocean color. He caught sight of Bridgette, and his lips parted, red spreading up his neck and to his cheeks and ears. 

“What did you do to me?” Bridgette asked.

 

“The moon chose you.”


End file.
